Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${4t-t+2}$
Explanation: Combine the ${t}$ terms: 4 t − t + 2 = = ( 4 − 1 ) t + 2 3 t + 2 { \begin{eqnarray} 4{t} - {t} + 2 &=& (4 - 1){t} + 2\\ &=& 3{t} + 2 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $3t + 2$.